Alwan, Syg
Syg Alwan was a known Sabacc player, con artist, and gambler that traveled around the Mid Rim to the Inner Rim. He also had a reputation of being a cheat and a thief. Syg was also a member of the Cliq, a group of criminals that occasionally traveled together to commit various crimes. While Syg was known to frequently be around certain members of the Larza Syndicate, he was not as well liked with some of the other criminal organizations around the galaxy. Most notably, Syg was highly in debt to the Nihtrad Syndicate. RPG D6 Stats Type: Gambler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D+1, Pickpocket 7D, Running 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D, Intimidation 6D, Law Enforcement 5D, Languages 6D+1, Streetwise 6D+2, Value 8D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D+1 Body Language 8D, Con 7D, Gambling 8D, Investigation 6D, Kinetic Communication 7D, Persuasion 7D, Search 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, Security 7D Special Skills: Kinetic Communication: Time to use: One round to one minute. This is the ability of Lorrdians to communicate with one another through hand gestures, facial tics, and very subtle body movements. Unless the Lorrdian trying to communicate is under direct observation, the difficulty is Very Easy. When a Lorrdian is under direct observation, the observer must roll a Perception check to notice that the Lorrdian is communicating a message; the difficulty to spot the communication is the Lorrdians’s kinetic communication total. Individuals who know telekinetic conversation are considered fluent in that “language” and will need to make rolls to understand a message only when it is extremely technical or detailed. Body Language: Time to use: One round. Traditionally raised Lorrdians can interpret body gestures and movements, and can often tell a person’s disposition just by their posture. Given enough time, a Lorrdian can get a fairly accurate idea of a person’s emotional state. The difficulty is determined based on the target’s state of mind and how hard the target is trying to conceal his or her emotional state. Allow a Lorrdian character to make a body language or Perception roll based on the difficulties below. These difficulties should be modified based on a number of factors, including if the Lorrdian is familiar with the person’s culture, whether the person is attempting to coneal their feelings, or if they are using unfamiliar gestures or mannerisms. :Difficulty - Emotional State :Very Easy - Extremely intense state (rage, hate, intense sorrow, ecstatic). :Easy - Intense emotional state (agitation, anger, happiness). :Moderate - Moderate emotional state (one emotion is slightly significant over all others). :Difficult - Mild emotion or character is actively trying to hide emotional state (must make willpower roll to hide emotion; base difficulty on intensity of emotion; Very Difficult for extremely intense emotion, Difficult for intense emotion, Moderate for moderate emotion, Easy for mild emotion, Very Easy for very mild emotion). :Very Difficult - Very Mild emotion or character is very actively trying to hide emotional state. Special Abilities: Kinetic Communication: Lorrdians can communicate with one another by means of a language of subtle facial expressions, muscle ticks and body gestures. In game terms, this means that two Lorrdians who can see one another can surreptitiously communicate in total silence. This is a special ability because the language is so complex that only an individual raised fully in the Lorrdian culture can learn the subtleties of the language. Story Factors: Former Slaves: Lorrdians were enslaved during the Kanz Disorders and have a great sympathy for any who are enslaved now. They will never knowingly deal with slavers, or turn their back on a slave who is trying to escape. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Datapad, Merrson Hold-Out Blaster (3D+1), Sabbacc Deck, Skifter Card. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters